The Quest for Hanabi's Heart
by majorfangirl
Summary: AU The Hyuugas are the new family in town, and with them they bring Hanabi, the girl that three boys have all fallen in love with. Only question is, who will she choose? UdonHanabi, KonoHanabi, HanabiOC, mild KibaHina,ShinoSaku First in Academy Series
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while, I just never thought I would ever write it.**

_Hanabi's POV_

I wasn't very happy about moving to Konoha. We were doing just fine in Iwa and I had a lot of friends. I was pretty happy, but my father, Hyuuga Hiashi, didn't feel that way.

I fully understand that he's the head of Hyuuga Industries and we have to move a lot, but Iwa had been my home for five years. It was the first time we hadn't moved after only living in one place for a year.

First there was Kiri, then Suna, then Kumo, so on and so forth, but when I was nine, we finally stayed in one place for a while. But now, right before my freshmen year, we were moving to Konoha.

My father was the owner of a huge company, and we had to move a lot because of it. By we, I mean Hyuuga Hanabi (me), my older sister Hyuuga Hinata, and my older cousin Hyuuga Neji, whose parents died in a car crash. Our mother happened to be in the car with them, so she had died as well, but I was so young then that I don't really remember her.

I didn't know that my time in Konoha would be as interesting as it turned out to be, or that I would end up being the center of attention for a few certain boys.

_Konohamaru's POV_

I was pretty sure that the only reason freshmen year was going to be eventful was because it was my first year in high school and I would be at the same school as my third cousin Naruto, who was more like an older brother to me. (A/N: I know they aren't related, I just couldn't think of any other way for them to know each other)

I wasn't aware of the fact that I would get tangled up in a romantic mess involving me, my best friend, his cousin, and a new girl, but that's how it happened.

At least I can proudly say that my friendship wasn't ruined, but it was pretty rough during the time that Hyuuga Hanabi came and turned us all into someone else.

_Udon's POV_

This wasn't my plan, no way. I was just going to stuck my head and try and survive high school, which is pretty hard for a math genius to do. I had friends by my side and I was going to be find.

A lot changed when my cousin came to town. Even more changed when the most wonderful girl I would ever know moved it.

The fact that I was attracted to her wasn't hard to believe. She was really pretty and nice, but it wasn't supposed to go anywhere. I was a loser, I didn't get girls like that.

I didn't think I would ever get serious, or that there would be a competition to see who got this girl. I didn't think Hanabi was really going to affect us this much.

I really was wrong, wasn't I?

_Soba's POV_

I was pretty pumped about going to live with my aunt and uncle. No, I didn't have any special relationship with any of them, but a change of scenery, a new school, a chance to pick on my cousin, it was all going to be awesome.

Meeting a totally hot chick? Even more awesome. Having to compete for her affection? Not so awesome. The worst part was, she had more of an effect on me than any other girl. She made me want to change myself, all just for her.

I had always been sort of full of myself, and that was the way I liked it. Causing trouble at school was somewhat of a hobby, which is why my parents wanted me to get a fresh start at Konoha High.

Thus, I was sent to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin Udon. She moved in just after me, right before school was about to start and as soon as I saw her, I knew one thing for sure: she was going to be mine, no matter what I had to do.

_Moegi's POV_

Psh, boys. That was probably the one thing I thought of when she moved to Konoha. She became a good friend, but my two guy friends and one of them's cousin all fell for her.

I had never seen them so competitive, and it was absolutely hysterical. I should have probably spent more time dwelling on something else, but their behavior was so funny that it didn't matter.

When I met Hanabi, one thing was for sure: Freshmen year was going to be _very_ interesting.

_Naruto's POV_

I had to wonder why Konohamaru was so crazy about this new girl. She wasn't anything special, she was just the little sister of the weird new girl who was always there.

But, to each his own, I guess. Seeing him so competitive, and with his best friend, was pretty weird, because his and Udon's friendship wasn't like Sasuke's and mine; they were never very competitive.

So I guess Hanabi changed them. Maybe with one look into her white eyes or seeing on of her smiles made them realize that they needed to fight over this. I was just glad it didn't end to terribly.

And the ending, oh man, was that ever a surprise. My junior year in high school is one that I won't forget anytime soon.

**A/N: This isn't going to be a long story, probably about five chapters long, because I can't go too far with this idea, thus I'll have to make it pretty short. Still, you don't see enough for the kids, so I thought I'd try it out. The final pairing is a surprise.**


	2. Hanabi Has Landed

**A/N: I thought naming Udon's cousin Soba would be kinda funny, actually, thinking of Udon having a cousin named Soba sort of inspired the story. This story is the first part of a four part series centering around Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Hanabi, Soba, and, as of part two, Inari. Part two is going to be called The Quest for Moegi's Heart, but I'm not sure how the other two will be.**

"Welcome to Konoha, Soba," was the first thing Udon said to his cousin when they picked him up at the airport.

"It's great to see you all," Soba said, actually being polite for once in his life. He didn't want to have to get right back on that plane right after he had gotten off.

The two cousins both looked a lot alike, but Soba's brown hair fell in front of one of his black eyes, while Udon covered his black eyes with a pair of glasses.

Both of their mothers had been pregnant around the same time and thought it would be cute to name their boys something similar. However, Udon was pretty sure that would just be one more thing for him to get made fun of for in his first year of high school.

Both boys were 14 and about to start at Konoha High. Soba normally lived in a small town, Waves, but after a year of trouble making, his parents had sent him to get a fresh start with his aunt and uncle.

Life in Konoha was going to be very interesting for him, that was for sure.

~X~

Hyuuga Hanabi wasn't happy. Not in the least. She had moved countless times in her life, and had finally found a place that they stayed in for a very long time.

She had been very happy in Iwa, with her best friend Shinzou. Now her father, head of Hyuuga Industries, was forcing her, her sister, and her cousin to pack up and move again.

She didn't want to live in Konoha. Hinata wasn't upset, but she had never had any friends, unlike Hanabi, who had actually managed to enjoy herself these past five years. Now she would be stuck, far away from Iwa and Shinzou, and her father said this arrangement in Konoha was most likely permanent.

Neji hadn't said anything on the matter, but Hanabi knew he would miss his friends Lee and Tenten, especially because he and Tenten had been way more than friends. It wasn't good for anyone but Hiashi, this moving business.

Hanabi, with long indigo hair and white eyes, like her sister, was fourteen and going to be a freshman at Konoha High. She had been looking forward to attending Iwa Academy, but that wasn't going to happen now. She would have to start out high school a loner and hopefully find someone to hang out with eventually.

She hung up a calendar in her new room and sighed. The first week of school was too soon.

Life in Konoha, however, was going to turn out very interesting for her.

~X~

"Hey, Naruto, Udon just called me, I'm going to go meet his cousin now," Sarutobi Konohamaru said.

"I came all the way over and your ditching me already? After that long, hard trek to your house?" Uzumaki Naruto, his third cousin and next door neighbor, joked.

They didn't look a thing a like, but third cousins usually didn't. Konohamaru had messy brown hair and brown eyes and was about to start at Konoha High with his best friend Udon. Naruto had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, and was entering his junior year. Despite the age difference, the two were very close friends. In fact, Naruto spent most of his time in the Sarutobi household.

"Oh dear, however will you survive another long journey like that? But, seriously, I'm gonna go meet Soba, see ya later," Konohamaru said before running out the door.

About halfway to Udon's house, he was joined by a girl with orange hair in pigtails that stuck straight up and black eyes. Her name was Moegi, and she had been hanging out with him and Udon since preschool. The three had been inseparable all through their lives.

"Heya, Konohamaru," Moegi said with a sweet smile. She was one of the friendliest people he knew, but that was a bit of a problem. Most people were surprised at her friendliness and usually didn't want to hang around her, thus she was stuck with two other outcasts: the loudmouth and the math nerd. Sometimes she wondered what her true feelings for Konohamaru were.

"Hey, Moegi," Konohamaru replied. "So, Udon says Soba's a nightmare, let's show him who's boss around here."

"Konohamaru! That's no way to greet the new kid!" said Moegi.

"I know, I know, I was just kidding," he replied. "Speaking of new kids, I hear the ritzy Hyuuga family is moving in. They've got two daughters, one of them is our age and the other is Naruto's age. Plus, the head's nephew lives with him, he'll be a senior."

"A girl our age?" she asked with stars in her eyes. "Maybe this time, I'll have a friend that isn't a boy!"

"Oh, so you're going to trade us in?"

"No, of course not!" Moegi said. "There's room for all of us. You, me, Udon, the new girl, and maybe even Soba, if he ever warms up to us. I hope he does!"

"Only one way to find out," Konohamaru said, because they had just arrived at Udon's house.

~X~

"Udon! Your friends are here!"

"Coming, mom!"

Udon ran downstairs to greet his friends, then told them to follow him to Soba's room.

"Soba, I'd like you to meet my friends, Konohamaru and Moegi," said Udon, gesturing to them.

"So, you're my loser cousin's friends," Soba said offhandedly.

"WHAT? UDON'S NOT A LOSER!" Konohamaru made a move for Soba, but Moegi managed to restrain him.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING NICE TO THE NEW KID?!" she shouted.

"Wow, you guys are even freakier than Udon."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!?!?!?!" both Konohamaru and Moegi shouted. She finally let go of Konohamaru."Yeez, you two are testy," Soba said. "Remind me not to piss you two off again."

"Moegi, I don't like him," Konohamaru said.

"I'm not too fond of him either," she replied. They both turned to Udon, who mumble something incoherently.

Yup, life for them was definitely going to be interesting.

~X~

After a week, Soba was still getting on Moegi and Konohamaru's nerves, and picking on Udon. It looked like he wasn't going to be a part of their friend group anytime soon.

Still, on their very first day of high school, he was walking alongside them, saying, "Well, I don't want to seem like a _complete_ loser, so I'll hang with you- though I don't think that will help- until I can make my own friends here."

"Wow," said Konohamaru sarcastically. "_Thanks_."

"Don't mention it," said Soba with a smirk.

Both Udon and Moegi had to restrain him again. "Try and not hurt him," Udon said.

~X~

"I'd like you all to give Soba a warm welcome. He's here all the way from Waves to live with his cousin Udon," their homeroom teacher said, then sent Soba to his seat. "Also, I'd like to introduce you all to the daughter of the head of Hyuuga Industries, Hyuuga Hanabi, whose family just moved here for the company."

Konohamaru, Udon, and Soba all gasped, because, simply put, Hanabi was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen.

**A/N: After some time to think, I will have the third one called We've Got Some Issues, and be about two of the three who don't win Moegi's heart and their new love interests. There'll be fangirls! There'll be older girls! There'll be lots of stuff!**


	3. Competition

**A/N: WHY AM I GETTING NO REVIEWS?**

**Soba: Yeah, seriously, this is my story!**

**Me: Actually, you share it w-**

**Soba: THIS IS MY STORY!**

**Me: Okay, okay, sheesh! Anyway, I've been drawing how the characters look in this series, so go to my deviantART page to see them (I have my dA name on my profile.)**

_Oh, god, I think I'm in love_, Konohamaru thought.

_She's pretty but…no one ever really likes me_, Udon thought.

_That babe is so mine_, Soba thought.

Moegi noticed how the three boys were staring at Hanabi, and she immediately knew what was running through their heads. Call it spending a lot of time with two of them or just them being obvious, but she knew each had just developed a crush on the new girl.

"Hanabi, go sit next to Udon."

_What?!?!?!_ all three boys thought. Soba and Konohamaru wondering why it was him and not them, and Udon in shock that he was actually going to get to be near her.

"Hello," the beautiful girl said as she took her seat next to him. "I'm Hanabi, but I guess you already knew that."

_Don't say something stupid…_he inwardly pleaded.

"My…my name is Udon…I hope you enjoy it here and you're pretty." He suddenly realized what he had said. "New here. You're pretty new here, right?"

"Well, yeah, I just moved here, but I guess you already knew _that_ too," Hanabi said with a laugh.

_She's got a cute laugh…I wish I wasn't so lame…_

"I…I'm…I'm glad I got to meet you," he said, staring at her wishfully.

"Me too. I think I like you, Udon," she said with a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

_He's going down_, both Konohamaru and Soba thought as they watched what appeared to be a full-on flirt-fest.

~X~

Moegi smirked. Just how she liked it, a class with Hanabi but none of the other boys. The perfect opportunity to make a new friend, a girl friend, which was just what she needed to help her through high school.

"Hello, Hanabi," she said, going for the direct approach, walking over to the desk she was sitting in.

"Oh, hello…?"

"Moegi."

"Hello, Moegi! It's nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, same here," Moegi said, sitting down next to Hanabi. "I saw you talking to Udon this morning. He's one of my best friends, and he's really nice. Of course, so is Konohamaru."

"What about Soba? He's related to Udon, right?"

Moegi made a disgusted face. "Yeah, he is, but they're nothing alike. Still, I don't know too much about him." That was true, she only knew that he was a jerk, but she wasn't going to badmouth him. She figured that all three boys deserved a fair chance with Hanabi, and it had never been in her nature to talk bad about someone.

"Oh. Well, isn't it funny that they're both named what they are?" Hanabi asked, giggling to herself.

"Believe it or not, their parents actually corresponded on this. When Udon's mom found out that her sister's son newborn son was named Soba, she decided that the boy she was pregnant with would be called Udon," said the redhead.

"So, Soba's a little bit older?"

"Mmhm," Moegi said, "Say, do you wanna sit with us at lunch today? It'd be a great chance for you to meet my other friends."

Hanabi looked excited. "Really?""Of course, we're friends now, right?"

"Yeah!"

So far, life in Konoha wasn't turning out _too_ bad.~X~

Konohamaru, Soba, and Udon had all had second hour together, and as soon as it ended, Konohamaru grabbed Soba and Udon and drug them off, running to an empty classroom.

"We have a serious problem," he said.

"What, that you're out of you freaking mind?" Soba asked. "Why the hell couldn't you have just TOLD us you wanted to have some sort of secret meeting?"

Konohamaru ignored him and said, "I like Hanabi. Udon like Hanabi. Soba likes Hanabi."

Udon blushed and Soba smirked.

"I don't really care about what happens to Soba, but Udon's my best friend, and I don't want our friendship ruined! So, there are only two options here, and they are: you guys give up Hanabi because she's mine, or we can compete for her heart."

"Hmm, a little competition sounds like fun," Soba said.

"Alright, then that's how it'll go. No backing out and follow the rules. The rules are: all's fair in love and war, so we can do pretty much anything, even if I'm going to be the one Hanabi chooses. One thing, though. We don't let Hanabi come between us. I still hate Soba, but Udon, I don't want to lose you, my best friend," Konohamaru said.

**The boys all nodded, shook hands, and then it was on. They were all now on the quest for Hanabi's heart.**

**A/N: A short update, but I've been having some serious brain farts on this story. However, I've decided to make it longer than I originally intended.**

**Soba: HANABI WILL BE MINE!**


	4. The Power of a Gaze

**A/N: I haven't updated anything for a while, I'm terribly sorry. My computer crashed, then I got switched to Algebra, so I've had a lot of work recently.**

**Soba: Shame on you! People want to see me woo Hanabi!**

**Me: you're not going t-**

**Soba: *hits with washing machine***

The Power of A Gaze

So the competition was on.

"Huh, where are those guys?" Moegi wondered aloud when Konohamaru and Udon failed to show up at lunch as soon as she did. She was sure that they would be there sooner than usual, just to get some quality Hanabi time, but most everyone was seated and they were both no-shows.

"Hanabi, did you see them on the way here?"

"Nope, haven't seen them in a while," the dark haired girl replied.

"Well," Moegi said, "No point in waiting on them, they'll find our table when they get here."

~X~

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm starved. Let's go eat," Konohamaru said and gestured for the other two to follow as he walked off. Already the gap between them and Soba was beginning to be bridged. Odd, considering they three were now rivals.

"Hey, look," someone called out, pointing to Soba and Udon, "the noodle twins!"

As soon as it was out of his mouth, Soba pounced. He soon had this unfortunate guy in a headlock.

"Don't _ever_ mock how other mothers named us. _Ever_."

"I-I'm sorry, Soba, it'll never happened again, I swear!" he cried. Soba let him go and he scampered off.

Udon and Konohamaru stared in admiration, something they had never envisioned having for Soba. They had been sure that they would always hate him, but they were already on better terms with him.

"Come on, losers, what are you gaping at? I know, I know, I'm hot, but that's not reason to stare," Soba said, smirking. (A/N: I say that all the time, particularly when I'm being my usual eccentric self)

"I can't believe I ever consider being friends with you!" Konohamaru shouted.

~X~

"Oh, there they are," Moegi said and leaped up so fast that it slightly startled Hanabi. "Hey, guys! Over here!"

Anyone could figure out why their faces lit up when they saw the table, and it definitely wasn't because they had been missing Moegi. She was almost resentful toward Hanabi, but being the person she was, she reminded herself that Hanabi couldn't help who fell for whom.

Konohamaru shoved Moegi down the bench and slid by Hanabi, Soba taking her other side and Udon sitting across from her. None of them noticed the tears that had formed in Moegi's eyes, even though she waited a while to blink them back as she watched herself be completely forgotten by her two best friends.

"My name's Konohamaru," he said, tapping Hanabi's arm to get her attention.

"I'm Soba," the other said, also trying to get her attention. A battle went on to try and start a conversation with Hanabi until…

"Hey, Udon, what's your favorite class?" she asked.

_He is _so _dead!_ both Soba and Konohamaru thought.

"Uh…I…math, definitely. What about you, Hanabi?" Udon asked, blushing deeply.

"Oh, I like math too," she said, smiling.

"I love math!" the other two boys shouted even though Konohamaru preferred P.E. and Soba preferred biology.

"Moegi, what about you?"

"It's a tie between English and art for me," Moegi said, brightening considerably at being included in the conversation.

"So, Konohamaru, Udon, you guys are pretty close to Moegi from what I've heard," the white eyed girl said.

"Yeah, yeah, but not too close!" Konohamaru was not going to let Hanabi think he was taken.

Udon didn't say anything to further crush Moegi's heart, and she should have been happy at that, but the redhead really didn't want Konohamaru to deny their friendship.

_I guess it means more to me than it does to him_, she thought. Still, the battle for Hanabi that she was witnessing _was_ really funny and she had to force herself not to laugh.

~X~

Hyuuga Hinata _hated_ being the new girl. Every time it was the same: she wandered a longer, getting stared at until she was forgotten and could be slightly comfortable, then have to move again.

_At least this time we're going to stay here permanently_, she thought. _It's probably a lot harder on Neji and Hanabi, because they actually had _friends _back in Iwa…but I never had friends. I guess I have it good._

And now came the hard part: finding a place to sit. She noticed Hanabi already had a group and Neji had been roped in by Naruto, a cute boy in most of her classes.

So where was she to go? Usually she sat alone, but every table was occupied and there were almost no seats available at those tables.

"Hey! White eyes! Over here!" a blonde called and Hinata realized it was Ino, a girl in her second hour. She was sitting with a pinkette that Hinata assumed wasn't a junior, but a sophomore.

"This is Sakura," Ino said.

"H-hello, Sakura, it's nice to meet you," Hinata said. "Th-thank you for letting me sit with you, I-Ino."

"Don't mention it, Hinata," she replied, smiling.

Maybe Hinata would make friends here after all.

~X~

Konohamaru couldn't have been more thrilled about his sixth hour class. Under normal circumstances, he would have been depressed that Moegi and Udon weren't there, but these weren't exactly normal circumstances, considering it was him and Hanabi, no Soba, no Udon, no Moegi

Originally, it had been fine to hang out with a girl, but now that Hanabi had come along, he didn't want anyone thinking that he was going out with his friend Moegi.

Even better, they got to pick where they sat in this class, the teacher being more laid back, and he flew across the room to join Hanabi, causing a gust of wind that blew everyone's papers away. Not really, but you get the idea. He ran really fast.

"Hey, Hanabi," he said casually as if he hadn't just broken the sound barrier to get to her.

"Oh, hello, Konohamaru," she said, as if she hadn't noticed.

And class passed on normally for such a long time, so much so that he was starting to wonder if she noticed him at all anymore. Then it happened, so suddenly that even a trained eye might not be able to catch it, but Konohamaru certainly did!

She glanced at him.

_Oh yeah, she digs me_, he thought. _ugh, that sounds like something Soba would say. But she probable does like me, or else why would she be checking me out like that?_

He began to feel very confident about this competition.

~X~

Something was different, and Udon already knew what: no one had thought to pick on him since Soba had struck fear into everyone's hearts. Already high school was showing promise and he had thought having Soba there would ruin it. Maybe there was more to his cousin than he had originally thought.

Still, he didn't think any friendship could form now that they were competing for Hanabi, something that Udon wanted degenerately to win. There had been a lot of girls that had caught his eye before but he never dared to have a crush on them when he knew that he would only end up heartbroken in the end. Hanabi was different somehow, in a way that made him want to strive for her until he could have her, even when he knew that he would never be good enough for her. No one had ever been killed by dreaming.

Then again, people probably had, but this was one of those times where intelligence only made the situation worse.

Everyone had offered to walk Hanabi home, but because she lived in a different direction than the rest, she refused the offers kindly. So Moegi got her other two friends to herself. Well, Soba was there as well, but whatever.

"Hanabi was checking me out today," Konohamaru said with a very Soba-like smirk.

"Oh, yeah, well she smiled at me in the hallway!" Soba said, making that smirk and winking.

"Well…we have the same favorite classes," Udon said quietly. "And I didn't have to lie so that she thought we had something in common."

"Hey, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," said Soba with a shrug.

Udon wanted to yell at him and tell him that it was wrong to lie to a girl if you cared about her, but it wasn't something he normally did and he didn't think he could if he tried.

Still, he was even more determined to be with Hanabi so that he could treat her right!

**A/N: I had to make Sakura younger for reasons that will be revealed way later. Like, different story later.**

**Soba: I can't believe you're putting this story on hiatus!**

**Me: Shut up, I'm too busy obsessing over Death Note!**


End file.
